To Protect
by refan227
Summary: Usagi and Chibi-Chibi are jumped by a thug, Seiya helps them. Bad at summary's but read to find out.  SEIYA AND USAGI  If you like Mamo and Usagi then dont read  Rated T for language and sexual actions


**To Protect**

**Seiya and Usagi paring in this so if you like Mamoru and Usagi then don't read**

_**''Thoughts''**_

**''**Talking''

**Enjoy…**

**I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON, THIS IS A FANFICTION ONLY!**

**-227**

* * *

><p><strong>6:45pm…<strong>

''Come on, Chibi-Chibi,'' Usagi took the little girl's hand. ''Its late we better go.'' Chibi-Chibi nodded and they both walked out of the park.

Earlier that Saturday afternoon, Usagi wanted to get some fresh air for a while and she thought it would be more fun if Chibi-Chibi was with her. They went out to eat lunch, take a walk around the park and for the rest of the time, Chibi-Chibi went and played at the playground while Usagi watched her. Now it was late and time for them to head home, it was dangerous if they stayed out after dark.

The sun was almost gone and the dark sky could be seen. Usagi then picked up Chibi-Chibi and walked a little faster. The longer she walked slower, the more the sun would disappear then darkness. But she then notices echoing footsteps. She stopped. The other footsteps did the same. Usagi was now frightened and she could feel Chibi-Chibi nervously cling to her. Usagi then took a running pace, holding tightly to Chibi-Chibi. The other footsteps then took a faster pace than Usagi, and then two arms grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground to an alley. Usagi shielded Chibi-Chibi with the side of her body. She looked up and she was really shaking now. It was a man in a dark hood, jeans and some sneakers. He seemed like he was drunk off his ass.

''Shut your fucking mouth or I'll kill the kid.'' He threatens while showing her the knife in his jacket pocket. Usagi felt Chibi-Chibi cling to her and felt the wetness of her tears.

''I'll give you my money, just don't hurt her.'' She begged. The man gave an evil grin then he unzipped his jacket.

''Fuck your money, I want your body.'' He said then started walking towards her. Usagi whispered into Chibi-Chibi's ear. ''Run and find help.'' She said. Chibi-Chibi didn't let go though. Usagi got up and ran and placed Chibi-Chibi behind a trashcan. The man ran after her and tried to rip her clothes off but caught her. Usagi started to scream but then felt the knife on her neck.

''What the fuck did I say, bitch,'' he hissed. Usagi can smell some licker in his breath. ''I said don't scream or the kid gets hurt. NOW TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!'' He yelled. This caused Chibi-Chibi to curl in a ball and cry. Usagi can't let the girl get hurt so she did what he said and slowly took off her shirt. **_'Someone… help me… or Chibi-Chibi.'_** She silently prayed. The crook started to rub her stomach. Usagi started to feel the chill.

''Now your pants and panties.'' He commanded.

Usagi was shaking like mad, her eyes full of tears. _**'God help me…'**_

Then a rose strikes the crook in the face. He yelped in pain. ''WHAT THE HELL!''

_**'No… It can't be…'**_ Usagi knows it can't be him… her lover… he was out of town. Then she saw the figure from the entrance of the alley. She saw the school uniform and long ponytail. The crook got up and seen the figure.

''Fucker, get out of here!'' He then started running towards Usagi's savior. The figure crouched down really fast and kicked at the crooks feet, making him trip. Then the figure went on top of the crook and started bashing his face into a bloody mess.

**''DON'T… FUCKING… TOUCH… HER!''** He yelled. The crook was unconscious now. The figure than got up and walked towards Usagi, and in the light it was Seiya. He was cleaning his bloody fist with his shirt.

''You alright?'' He asked.

Usagi felt the tears trickle down and she hugged tightly to Seiya. She sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. Seiya did the same and whispered into her ear.

''Everything's alright now, Odango.'' He whispered. Seiya then let go and picked up Usagi's shirt and handed it to her. She put it back on and ran back to the place where Chibi-Chibi was hiding. Chibi-Chibi heard her footsteps and hugged her tight, crying into her chest. Usagi hugged the girl tightly, thanking god and Seiya that she's safe. Seiya walked over and placed his School jacket over Usagi's shoulders and he went and picked up Chibi-Chibi. She clung to him. Usagi then held onto his arm.

''Your staying at my place alright.'' He told her. Usagi nodded and started walking with Seiya to his apartment.

After awhile of walking, they made it to the apartment complex. Chibi-Chibi was now asleep in the crook of Seiya's arm. Usagi didn't let go of his other arm during the walk. They were quiet except the silent cries of Chibi-Chibi while walking to the apartment. Seiya whispered to the little girl, telling her it's alright; she then fell asleep on the way.

They walked inside and headed upstairs to the apartment. Seiya mention to Usagi to let go and she did. He fished for his keys and unlocked the door. Yaten and Taiki heard the door open and seen Usagi and Chibi-Chibi.

''Oh god, what happened to them?'' Yaten asked. Seiya didn't answer his question; he headed to his room and told Usagi to stay in there while he'll talk to the other lights. He also placed Chibi-Chibi on his bed, letting her continue to sleep.

Seiya then closed the door, not wanting to let them hear about what happen to them again. Taiki then placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

''What happened, Seiya?'' He asked. Yaten also sat next to Seiya to hear the story. Seiya sighed.

''Well after you told me to get some things at the 'Quicktrip', I ended up hearing screaming. So I went to check it out. That's when I noticed I seen a thug sexually molesting a girl and I recognized the scream,'' Seiya started to clench his fist. _**'How dare he hurt her, damn bitch.'**_ Yaten placed a hand on his other shoulder to calm his nerves. Seiya then continued. ''I then went helped her, and I punched the living shit out of the thug; I can't forgive him for hurting her and scaring a little kid. So I took Usagi back here so she can stay the night.'' He finished.

''Did you call the cops?'' Taiki asked. ''This is very serious, Seiya.'' Seiya shook his head 'no'. Taiki sighed disbelieved

''Taiki, the crook must've got away now,'' Yaten mention. ''So there's no use in calling.''

Seiya got up and headed towards his room. ''No cop doesn't know how much I care for Odango. I will protect her.'' He opened the door and closed it. Yaten and Taiki just sat on the couch, wondering what to do next.

Usagi was shaking nervously; she can still feel the thug's fingers touching her still, the chill of his cold hands on her stomach. _**'Mamo-Chan… I wish you were here.'**_ She started to shake harder, tears forming in her eyes. Her lover wasn't there to calm her down, give her a hug or… a kiss. She desperately missed him. Her feelings were interrupted by the door opening, Seiya walked in with a worried expression. He came over and sat next to her.

''You need anything?'' He asked gently.

''A drink would be nice.'' She answered.

''What will it be?''

''Something hot.''

Seiya nodded his head in reply. Before he was going to leave, a thought struck him.

''You think hot chocolate would be nice for, Chibi-Chan?''

Usagi looked at Chibi-Chibi, she was still sleep, and a hot chocolate seemed good.

''Yea that would be nice,'' Usagi said, she started to rub Chibi-Chibi's back. ''Thank you, Seiya.''

''Your welcome, Odango.'' He then left to get their drinks.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Seiya came back into the room with two cups, one with hot chocolate and warm tea. He handed the cup of tea to Usagi, she was still shaking nervously. When she tried to take a drink, the cup almost fell out of her hands from shaking too much. Seiya helped her by wrapping his hand around the cup and over her hands; Usagi seemed to calm down a little.

''Why were you out alone, Odango?'' Seiya asked, breaking the silence.

Usagi looked into her drink then sighed. ''Me and Chibi-Chibi, spent the afternoon together, we stayed out a little late than I expected,'' Usagi looked inside her cup, tears formed in her eyes.**_ 'I put Chibi-Chibi in danger… what's wrong with me.'_** ''I should've checked the time earlier… then I wouldn't end up in this mess.'' She admitted, she started to cry softly, feeling guilty over Chibi-Chibi's safety. Seiya felt helpless. He put his arm around her, trying to calm her down; he also took Usagi's drink from her hands so she won't spill it.

''Shh,'' Seiya started. ''It's not your fault.'' 'Odango…' Seiya couldn't bare it, her sadness made his heart break. He can't take much more. He pulls Usagi into a hug and feels the wetness of her tears on the crook of his neck. Seiya held her till she cried herself to sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Also Quicktrip is a name of a gas station if you wanna know.<strong>

**Hope your enjoying **

**Dont forget to review**

**-227**


End file.
